The Elephant in the Room
by Diporae
Summary: Raphril 2k14 verse. April feels like playing games, but is she prepared to face the competition? Some nice Raphael and April fluff. Rated for innuendos and some language.


**A/N Here's some more 2k14 Raphril for you! It's rated T for innuendos... **

**Also I still do not own TMNT otherwise Raphril would have happened long ago in the canon…**

The Elephant in the Room

April swung her bedroom door open and had just enough time to throw off her work clothes in exchange for a baggy green t-shirt and yellow PJ shorts before collapsing on her bed. She lay back against the soft comforter before grumbling in irritation at the hair bump inhibiting her comfort. Some would probably have considered the way she hurtled the elastic across the room slightly aggressive. April didn't care. Her loose hair tumbled over her shoulders and she sighed in bliss. She loved her job, but sometimes it was just so good to be home!

The red-head stared at the ceiling contemplating if she should get up before he arrived. Raphael usually came in through the living room window since it was the largest in the apartment. Of course he could unlock it himself, but April preferred to greet him as he climbed through the window. Currently though she was having trouble ungluing herself from the bed.

Thankfully, a soft knock on her bedroom window saved her the trip to the living room. She didn't have to get up because the instant she smiled at him he pulled the glass up sheathing his lock-picking sai. She did not deny she was impressed by how gracefully he climbed through the tiny window despite his great size. After he was through he smirked at her inert form, "You miss me that much April? Want to get straight to business?"

April rolled her eyes at the look on his face. She finally dragged herself up and an idea spread to mind when she caught sight of a pink blob in her peripheral vision, "One track mind much?"

He continued to smirk as he undid his belt, "Like you're not."

She then used the opportunity of his placing his sai on the desk to turn and present him with the full glory of her yellow-clad derriere as she snatched up something from the floor. She heard his breath hitch and she had to stifle a giggle, "_Play it calm O'Neil."_

She heard him step forward and decided to step it up a notch. She arched her butt further into the air, while her hands griped the bed skirt to balance her. This evidently had its desired effect because she heard an unintelligible noise from his direction as her shirt slid down her back. The shirt precariously bunched revealing the curve of her spine while hinting at the shape of her breasts. April grinned and counted to three in her head.

The instant she reached three she spun around and crossed her legs all while hiding her plunder and looking perfectly innocent. April was more than a little pleased to see a very confused Raphael at the edge of her bed. Then she smiled mischievously, "See? One track mind."

He frowned and folded his muscular arms over his plastron, "You weren't the one with ass in your face."

She shrugged, "I can't help it. I was born this way."

April couldn't help but beam at her wit. He rolled his eyes and showed a hint of a smile, "Very funny O'Neil. What were you doing anyway?"

She pointed to herself and batted her eyelashes dramatically, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do I look stupid?"

She continued to grin playfully, "No, I'd say you look more like Raphael."

He groaned, "You've been hanging around Mike too much again haven't you?"

"HIIIYAA!" A plush pink elephant was hurled in his direction.

Of course he caught it, but the stunned expression on his face was still priceless. "The Hell is this?"

He examined the toy with obvious distain while she giggled. He looked at her sardonically, "Seriously that much Mikey is bad for you."

She did not let his grumpiness deter her, "You just wish you could contain this much wit!"

He leaned up against the wall, "Gee and she's psychic too?" He smirked at her glare then tossed the plush back to her, "So what's with the pink elephant anyway?"

She returned his grin as she caught the toy, "What? Pink not your colour?"

"Nah. I'm more of a violet kind of guy."

She smoothed the fluff on the pachyderm's head and threw it to him again, "Well getting you a bouquet of violets for Christmas would be cheaper than what I was planning."

He couldn't hide his curiosity, "Wait, what were you going to get me?"

April stretched out and folded her arms behind her head. She caught him staring at her uncovered stomach flesh for a second too long and decided to have a bit more fun. "Why do you need to know? I'm getting you flowers now remember?"

He fiddled with the end of his bandana ties with one hand while holding the elephant absently with the other. April knew he was plotting his next move. Based on what she'd done so far she was probably doomed. Still, if her ship was going down she may as well go with a bang, "Hmm maybe I should throw in some lavender or azaleas… I guess I could always ask Mikey's opinion…"

He groaned in exasperation and evidently remembered the pink plush in his grasp when he studied it for a moment, "You know I think your elephant here could use a change of scenery."

She sat up, "What?"

He examined the stuffed animal, "I'm just saying he must be bored hanging here all day. I bet getting out is just what he needs."

She frowned, realizing her blunder, "You wouldn't."

He smirked slyly as he meandered to the window, "Even elephants need fresh air O'Neil."

She got up and slowly walked over to him, "Raphael put the elephant down and no one gets hurt."

He chuckled, "Right. I'd like to see you try."

She jumped for it, but he deftly caught her with one arm while raising the animal above his head and out of her reach with the other. As her chest flushed against his plastron his left arm wrapped tightly around her waist effectively trapping her. Her arms were stretched above her head flushed against his upper plastron and exposed shoulders. They offered her no advantage. She had been valiantly struggling against his grip, but when their eyes met she stilled. He raised an eye ridge and whispered cockily, "You done?"

He didn't wait for an answer. Instead he quickly scooped her up and laid her on the bed. He did not release her. He covered each of her hands with his own, and then sank onto her with just enough weight so that her waist and legs had nowhere to go. April had barely registered her new position, but even while moving so quickly he was gentle. Raphael bent over her and murmured in her ear before lightly nipping her lobe, "You're not the only one playing for keeps O'Neil."

It was her turn to have her breath catch in her throat. Raphael ran a trail of kisses from her ear and down her throat. He then lifted his amber eyes to meet hers, "Care for a tie-breaker?"

April grinned coyly, "I thought tie-breakers involved determining a winner?"

Raphael responded by kissing her deeply. When he finally pulled away leaving her flushed, breathless, and wanting he murmured, "I don't think the underdog will mind too much."

The elephant lay forgotten on the floor

**A/N I just love imaging April and Raphael during their everyday interactions. I know the turtles have a lot of trouble with bad guys, but for the most part I think they just want to live their lives as normally as possible. They know they will always be on the fringes of society, but that doesn't stop them from trying to break out of that mold wherever they can. Thus why I love writing them just living day to day. **

**Also as I stated earlier this is in 2k14 movie 'verse. Mostly because I think of these guys as older (as in 18+ at least or older depending on your region) than in the cartoons (especially the 2k12 version) and I personally feel more comfortable writing with legal-age characters when working with more mature subject matter (sex, alcohol, drugs, etc). **


End file.
